


Youtube and Polyamory

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [12]
Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Implied Suicide Attempt, Jake And Colby, Kansas Bois Forever, LGBT, Other, Paralysis, Polyamory, implied depression, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: When Sam and Colby were sixteen, they got into a very bad car accident late at night. Colby made it out with barely a scratch, but Sam had become paralyzed from the waist below. Sam decided to step away from the social media spotlight to focus on his health.Colby had then met Jake, another boy from Kansas and he took up the mantle of being Colby's partner in crime on social media. Sam, didn't mind at all.In 2015, Jake and Colby realized they wanted to move to Los Angeles to broaden their horizons. Sam sadly let them go. But they would constantly visit, and after a year Jake and Colby revealed to him that they were dating. Sam was broken, he loved Colby. But he could tell he was happy.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Aaron Doh, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Katrina Stuart/Tarayummy
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> POLY LIFE GANG

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
I woke up to my alarm going off and I got up, Jake was still asleep, "Wake up or we're gonna miss our flight," I said and slapped him with a pillow. 

He groaned and I laughed, "We don't have time for five more minutes?" he asked. 

"Nope," I said and walked into the bathroom.

I washed up then made us both some toast to eat. He walked out with our bags, "Why do you always book these flights so early. It's four in the morning," he said. 

I sighed, "So we can get to Kansas and get some more rest while Sam also gets the rest he needs," I said. "They've upped his physical therapy." After we finished eating we headed to the airport and my phone started ringing and I saw it was Sam, "What are you doing up?" I asked as soon as I answered. 

"Couldn't sleep," he said, his voice thick with sleep still. 

"More like you forced your awake to call us before our flight," I said and he groaned, "Caught you in the lie."

He laughed a little and so did Jake, "Babe we're boarding!" he said. 

"I gotta go, Sam, get some sleep. We'll be there later," I said. We both said bye and I hung up. We got on the plane and when we arrived we headed to my parent's house and promptly passed out again. I woke up to someone knocking on the door, "Yeah?" I called out. 

My mom peeked in, "Dad and I had just woken up, I wanted to make sure you got here safely," she said. "I see Jake's still a heavy sleeper."

"It's never gonna change," I said with a laugh and she laughed a little, "There's some breakfast downstairs for when you two are ready to start the day. I've gotta head to work, dad's running errands."

"Okay, love you," I said. 

"Love you too Colby," she said and shut the door. 

I fell asleep again and woke up to Jake poking my face, "Yes?" I said, swatting his hand away. 

"It's one in the afternoon," he said and my eyes shot up, "Sam's been messaging both of us."

"Fuck, we promised we'd meet him at his house an hour ago," I said and he nodded. 

"Hey don't worry, I called him," he said, "He's at home, waiting on us. He's already gone to his appointment."

I nodded and we quickly showered then headed to his house. We knocked then walked in, his parents were gone. Sam was watching tv, "Hey," I said and looked over his head at him.

He looked up at me, "Took you long enough," he said. 

"Sorry, we overslept," I said and walked over, sitting down next to him. 

He smiled, "It's okay. But instead of staying here can we go out somewhere?" he asked and we nodded. 

I picked him up bridal style and took him to his room so he could change out of his PT clothes. I helped him get changed and carried him back downstairs. Sometimes the fact he'd have to get carried around would get to him, the scars on his wrist were proof of that. We got to the car and Jake let him have the front seat and we sat his wheelchair on the rack I'd keep at my parent's place to put on the rental cars. I got inside and Jake was smiling. 

"What are you smiling at nerd?" I asked. 

"Tara finally asked out Katrina," he said, "She said yes."

"Fucking finally," Sam said and I laughed. 

We got to the city and parked, deciding to walk for a while. Sam got himself into the wheelchair once Jake brought it up, "Do you need one of us to push you today?" Jake asked. 

He nodded, "Physical therapy was hard as hell today," he said and Jake nodded. 

Jake started pushing him as we walked. It made my heart soar to see them both together. I loved Sam, I just hadn't mentioned the thought of an open relationship to Jake. We continued walking until we reached a restaurant to eat at. As we were eating we were catching Sam up on everything that was going in LA. I could tell he wished he could move there with us. Little did he know I was working with my apartment building to get us an apartment on the bottom floor so he could move there with us. We were both 23, he needed to be able to branch out. We had a lot of late-night talks about him becoming a YouTuber on his own since he couldn't go exploring with us. 

Soon it hit night, "Hey Colbs I'm gonna go visit my family. I'm meeting mom at a restaurant not too far from here. Meet you back at your place yeah?" he said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and headed out. 

I took over pushing Sam and we continued walking around. We ended up at a park and we sat down, "I haven't told mom and dad this, but I'm struggling again Colbs," Sam said suddenly. "I'm tired of doing the same shit every day. I'm tired of being here in Kansas. Every day it's wake up, go to a therapy that's not even gonna work, go back home and wallow in my self-pity while I watch my best friend live it up in Los Angeles."

I quickly crouched down in front of him and took his hands, "Listen to me when I say this, things are going to change. I'm working with the apartment building to get Jake and I an apartment on the bottom floor so you can come live with us," I said and his eyes widened, "I don't know when it'll happen but I'm working on it. I was waiting to tell you until you got there but Jake and I bought you everything you need to get started on a youtube channel."

I realized he was crying, "I just don't get it. I'm so happy you weren't hurt, but you didn't even have a scratch, and here I am in a fucking wheelchair. The therapist thinks I don't know, but I know I'll never be able to walk again. I overheard him talking to my mom on the phone. They've only got me going still to keep my depression at bay," he explained. "I'm fucking bound to this thing for the rest of my life and that's not something I want."

"You got the most impact. The car flew off a bridge, Sam. I got out fine because the car landed on your side when it flipped," I said. "I will tell you this over and over again, it's going to be okay. I promise you."

"You always promise me that, but time and time again the world proves that promise to be broken," he said. 

I sighed, "Sam look at me. The world isn't proving shit, it's depression and anxiety and shit mental health," I said. "Jake and I knew this would happen sooner or later which is why we decided to move to an apartment on the bottom floor so we can get you out of here. I've already talked to your parents about it."

"C-Can you spend the night tonight?" he asked which caught me off guard, "I don't wanna be alone."

"Of course," I said. "Let me call Jake okay?" He nodded and I pulled out my phone. I called Jake, "Hey, I'm gonna stay the night with Sam," I explained. "He's not doing good babe," I said quietly. 

"Okay. I'll stay the night at my parent's place then, yeah?" he said. 

"Yeah. Message me, I love you," I said. 

"I love you too," he said and I hung up. 

We decided to go back to his place for the night. We walked in and his parents were home, "Oh hi boys! I figured you'd be out later than this," his mom said. 

"We're both really beat," Sam said quickly. 

She nodded, "Well we ordered pizza if you boys are hungry," she said. 

"We ate not too long ago, thank you though," I said and they nodded. 

We headed upstairs, "I think I'm gonna go take a bath," Sam said. "I'll holler if I need help."

I nodded and he disappeared into the bathroom. I sighed and flopped down on his bed. My head hit the pillow, which had something hard underneath it. I lifted up the pillow to find a notebook. I opened it and pictures fell out of Sam and me from prom. We had gone together because we couldn't find any dates. We were made fun of for it, but neither of us cared. Personally, it was one of the happiest moments of my high school career. I slipped it back into the notebook and put the book back under his pillow, it wasn't my place to go through it without permission. There was a knock on the door and I called out saying to come in. 

Sam's dad came in, "Hey bud, it's been a while," he said and smiled. "How have you been?"

I nodded slowly, "I've been good. Jake and I are doing well, he's visiting his family right now."

He nodded, "You two weren't actually tired were you?" he asked and I shook my head, "I figured as much. His mom didn't catch it but I could see it in his eyes he had been crying. I know he's been struggling lately."

"I'm trying to get I'm to LA as fast as possible, but since our lease isn't up yet their kinda being a pain in the ass," I said and he nodded. 

He sighed, "I know he already knows, that he won't be able to walk again. I had walked in and I saw him quickly running to the bathroom across the hall from his mom's office," he explained. 

"He had a small breakdown in the park. I managed to calm him down from it, but the fact he won't ever be able to walk again is really fucking with him," I said. "It hurts to see him like this."

He sighed, "You love him, don't you?" he asked and I looked at him, "Don't worry about him coming in on us. Usually, after an upset he'll soak for about an hour," he explained and I nodded. 

I sighed, "I always have, but I also love Jake. That's never been a doubt in my mind. I wanna talk to Jake about possibly having an open relationship, becoming polyamorous. But I'm scared. I've always been poly, but I don't know if he'd be open to that."

"Colby, son, if Jake truly loves you, then he'll give it a shot," he said. "And as for Sam? He ain't gonna care son. He loves you too."

He got up and walked out before I could say anything. I watched videos for a bit then face timed with Jake before he went to sleep. Soon Sam came in and we both laid down, falling asleep.

\----  
JAKE  
\----  
I had my mom drop me off at Sam's place. I knocked on the door and his mom opened it, "Hi Jake. Their both asleep, you can just head up there," she said with a smile. 

"Thanks, Mrs.Golbach," I said with a smile and headed up to Sam's room.

I quietly opened the door and saw them both tangled up in each other. I took a few pictures and then poked Colby's face, causing him to swat my hand away. I kept poking his face until he woke up, "How'd you get here?" he asked, more like mumbling. 

"I had my mom bring me over and his mom let me in," I said. "How is he doing?" 

He looked at Sam, and I realized I knew the look in his eyes. It's the same look he would always give me. Colby loved him, "He took a long ass bath them passed out," he said. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, looking at me. The look in his eyes sort of fading. 

My heart dropped, "I slept fine," I said. I cleared my throat, "I think, um, I'm actually gonna head back to my moms. Let you guys sleep."

I went to the door and Colby quickly got out of bed and grabbed my hand, "Babe what's wrong?" he asked quickly, but whispered.

"You love him, don't you?" I asked quietly. 

He couldn't look at me and I sighed and walked out. I decided to go on a walk to clear my head. I had walked for about fifteen minutes until Colby pulled up next to me in the car, "Jake, listen to me," he said. "Please get in the car, let's go on a drive. I already texted Sam and told him we needed to have a private talk for when he wakes up."

I sighed and got in the car. We started driving, "If you love him then why keep me around?"

"Jake I love you both. I'm poly okay? It's a rather new revelation on my part and I've been so scared to tell you in fear that you might leave me," he admitted. "There is no doubt in my mind that I love you both."

"Poly? As in an open relationship?" I asked and he nodded. "Colby I don't care, but you've got to be honest with me about these things. You know how my last relationship ended. I-I thought it was happening again."

"Never," he said. "You're stuck with me Jake Webber, and maybe with your blessing, and if he's okay with it, you become stuck with Sam too."

"He makes you happy right?" I asked and he nodded, "Then go for it, babe."

He smiled, "I'm so sorry for scaring you," he said. 

I shook my head, "Hey it's okay. I should've had more faith in you."

\----  
SAM  
\----  
I woke up and realized Colby wasn't in bed with me. I turned and grabbed my phone to see his message. I sighed and pulled myself up. I stretched and decided to lay back down, then my phone started ringing, "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, are you just waking up?" Colby asked. 

"Yeah, why?" I said. 

I could almost hear the smile in his voice, "Do me a favor and get dressed, get something to eat, we'll be there in about an hour," he said. 

"Okay? Why?" I asked, but instead of answering he just hung up. 

I sighed and pulled myself up again. I got myself dressed after about fifteen minutes and got myself downstairs and ate. I killed the last ten minutes watching videos on youtube. I heard the car pull up and they walked in. I tried to get them to tell me where we were going but they wouldn't, and they wouldn't stop smiling. We drove for a while until we pulled up to a bridge and my stomach sank when I realized it was Theorosa's Bridge, the bridge we got into the accident on. 

I hadn't been back since the accident and everything came flooding back to me. Colby screaming, the pain, "Hey, hey it's okay Sam. You're safe," Colby said. "We aren't in the crash anymore. It's been a few years. It's okay, come back to me." I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them, "There we go," he said. "I figured you would've panicked. We just wanna create a new, happy memory here."

He helped me out and we went down to the exact spot we flipped over the railing, "W-Why are we here?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm. 

"Jake and I have done some talking, and we were wondering if you'd be okay with joining our relationship. You don't have to date Jake if you don't want too, and that's perfectly okay," he said. "I've always loved you, Sam, ever since we met. I'm poly, and Jake's willing to try this."

My eyes widened, "W-What?" 

"Told you we wanted to create a better memory here," Jake said with a small laugh. 

"So what do you say?" Colby asked me. 

I smiled, "Y-Yeah," I said. "Kinda loved you since we met too," I said with a small laugh. 

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
A month had passed since I asked out Sam and we became a polycule. Everything was going perfectly. We had a group chat and always talked every day, we made sure we always communicated with how we were feeling. Jake and I were waiting at the airport for Sam to arrive with his brother Ben. We had finally managed to get the apartment, well more like we ended the lease early and moved to a new apartment building. We had explained our situation and they completely understood. 

I saw Sam and Ben come through the gate and we walked over and hugged him. We headed to the apartment so they could both rest. Once Ben helped us set up everything he would need in the apartment, which took a few days, he headed home. We had invited Kat and Tara over, they had heard so much about Sam that when they learned he was moving to LA they wanted to meet him as soon as possible. 

Sam tapped my side while we were sitting on the couch, "Look at Jake and Tara," he said and I looked over at them, who were in the kitchen, "I think we might have an addition sooner or later," he said with a smirk. 

"Oh yeah for sure," Kat said making us look at her, "Tara goes on nonstop about Jake and I've already told her it's cool if we make our relationship open."

I saw the look in Sam's eyes when he looked at Katrina, the same look he would give me, and was slowly starting to give Jake. Something was telling me soon we'd have a five-member polycule, and I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going great.
> 
> Until it’s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is a completely fictional character!

———-  
COLBY  
———-  
I woke up and the bed was completely empty. Sam, Jake, and I shared a huge California king-sized mattress. Jake and Sam had ended up getting together as well. Sam and Kat ended up together, while Jake and Tara did as well.

They had both been spending more and more time over at their girlfriend's place, with them. Normally such a big bed felt cozy, it was nice. But waking up alone felt horrible. I wanted to tell them how I felt, but they were all so happy. I didn’t wanna ruin that for them. I sighed and got up. I showered quickly then headed out. I decided to go on a hike so I ended up at Griffith Park. Jake, Corey, and I had done a video here on a bench that a couple passed away at. As I was walking I ran into a couple of fans, took some pictures. I felt at peace, which was odd in a park with so much death in it. 

I was listening to music when my phone started ringing, "Hello?" I said when I answered. 

"Where are you?" Sam asked. "I figured you'd still be asleep."

"I'm at Griffith Park," I said. "I don't know if I'll be home tonight. I kinda wanna go to a club."

"Why don't you invite Jake to go with you? Maybe Kat and Tara too," he said. 

"I kinda wanna go alone," I said. 

He sighed, "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm worried about you. Ever since Jake and I started spending more nights with Kat and Tara you've been distant."

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "Perfectly perfect. I made you both a promise to never lie about how I am right?" I said and he said yes, "Exactly. Look I'll even head home right now to see you for a bit before I head out again."

"Okay. I love you," he said. 

"Yeah love you too," I said and hung up. 

\----  
SAM  
\----  
The call ended and I looked at the phone for a second before it started ringing again. It was Kat, "Hello?" I said. 

"Hey babe, you wanna come to spend the night with me again?" she asked. 

I sighed, "Nah. I think somethings wrong with Colby so I'm gonna sleep here. He's going out drinking alone. Ever since Brennen rejected him he's kinda been off," I explained. 

"Hey, it's okay. Tell him I said hi okay?" she said. "Let me know when he gets home safe."

"Of course," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and hung up. 

I sighed and got myself comfortable on the couch and turned on the Xbox then started playing some Rocket League. After about an hour the door opened and Jake walked in, "Where's Colbs?" he asked. 

"He went on a hike at Griffith Park. He's on the way home now," I explained as he bent down and kissed my forehead, "I think something's wrong with him. Ever since Brennen rejected him and we started spending more time at the girl's apartments he's been distant."

He nodded, "Yeah I've noticed that too. I'm gonna go shower," he said and I nodded. 

He disappeared into the room then came back out a minute later, "Um any idea where Colbs usually keeps his knife?" he asked. "I thought he kept it in the dresser drawer but it's not there."

I sat up, "He always keeps it in the dresser drawer. You sure it's not in there?" I asked and he nodded. 

I got myself in my wheelchair and went into the room. I checked the dresser drawer. Something was telling me to check the nightstand so I opened the drawer and it was there on top of random things, "Why the hell would he move it there?" Jake asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's paranoia induced?" he said. "I mean his nightmares could be back."

He nodded, "We can ask him about it once he gets back," he said and I nodded. 

I went back into the living room while he showered. The door opened again and Colby walked in after another hour. Instead of saying anything to us he went straight to the bathroom and showered. After he got out he just walked over and shuffled himself into my lap, "What's wrong Colby?" I asked. 

"Can we not talk about it?" he asked. "Please? I just need a nap."

Jake and I looked at each other, "Okay, but once you wake up we are going to talk about it before you leave," I said and he nodded. He fell asleep and I sighed. He slept for about an hour before waking up. We sat there while Jake also napped, watching tv, "You know I love you right?" I said. "That's never going to change."

He nodded and soon Jake woke up. I turned off the tv and we all sat up, "Colbs, what's going on?" Jake asked. "We're worried about you."

"I'm just stressed," he said. "Everyone keeps asking me why Brennen and I don't record anymore. Why neither of mention each other anymore. And I wanna tell them the truth, but I don't want to ruin Brennen's image."

"To hell with his image Colby. He hurt you, he said he didn't want to even be your friend," Jake said. 

"I agree. Plus he hired that dude to get with you just to break apart our polycule," I said. 

"I know that," he said. "I-I just, deep down, hope that there's one day he comes back." 

Jake sighed, "Colby, look at me," he said and Colby looked at him, "I understand what you're thinking and what you're going through. But please, expose him so you aren't so stressed. We noticed you moved your knife to the nightstand drawer. Are your nightmares back?" 

He shook his head, "N-No it's not that," he said. "It's just paranoia. I'm not used to sleeping alone." Jake and I looked at each other, "I'm gonna go get ready."

He disappeared into the bedroom and we both sighed, "We've been spending too much time with Kat and Tara, and completely neglecting Colby," I said and Jake nodded slowly. 

Colby headed out and a few hours passed. I ended up going to bed while Jake stayed awake to wait on Colby to get home. 

\-----  
JAKE  
\-----  
The door opened and Colby walked in. He practically stumbled in and shut the door, "Woah hey babe," I said with a small laugh, "How much did you ha-" I cut myself off when I saw hickeys along his neck and chest. "What the fuck?" I said and backed away from him. 

Sam came out of the room, not even in his wheelchair right, "What's going on?" he asked.

I turned on the lights and Colby groaned, "Way too fucking bright," he said. 

"Colby why the fuck do you have hickeys on your neck!?" Sam snapped. 

He looked down and smiled drunkenly, "Oh there was this really fucking hot dude," he said. "We might've made out, might've uh, yeah."

Sam and I looked at each other, "You fucking cheated on us!?" we both snapped. 

Colby grew confused, "We're poly? How can I cheat?" he said, his words sort of slurred. 

Sam scoffed, "Are you fucking serious? You cheat by not telling us about the person but keeping it a secret. And not to mention it was a completely random guy! Do you even know his name?"

"H-His name is Alex," he said. "I got his number! But I mean c'mon you two both fucked Tara and Kat without telling me."

I scoffed, "Colby, you knew about them. You knew we were seeing them. We didn't even know about this Alex guy! You cheated on us whether you want to admit it or not!" I snapped. 

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to cheat if you two would actually come home and spend the night with me! Spend more than one day with me and go out with me like you do your girlfriend!" he snapped. "And for your fucking information! You two actually know Alex! He used to live in Kansas with us!"

I saw Sam's eyes widened, "Wait a minute. Alex Rish?" he asked and Colby nodded, "Colby! Are you fucking stupid!? You know first-hand he's a fucking user! He just used you in high school to be able to go places cause you could drive!"

"Yeah, well, he's changed!" Colby said. 

I scoffed, "Fuck this. I'm going to Tara's," I said and grabbed my shoes and a hoodie, "Sam you want me to take you to Kat's?" I asked. 

He nodded, "Wow just leave me again why don't you!?" Colby snapped. 

"Talk to us when you're sober. And realize that you cheated on us. And you're in the wrong," Sam said and we headed out. 

We drove to Kat's in silence. We pulled up and before Kat helped him get out I grabbed his hand, "We're gonna be okay. I'm not actually going to Tara's. I'm gonna drive, clear my head, then go back and talk to him okay? I know you've been struggling lately with your depression and nightmares so I wanted to bring you here cause this could end in a yelling match," I said and he nodded. We kissed, "I'll message you okay?"

He nodded and Kat helped him out. I got out and hugged her quickly then went on a drive. I was maybe an hour out from home when my phone started ringing. It was Colby, "Jake please come home," he said, I could tell he was crying heavily. "I-I need help."

"What's going on?" I asked quickly. 

"I'm fucked up. Mentally, physically," he admitted. "Please just come home."

"Okay, I'll be home as quick as I can okay? I'm an hour away," I said. 

The call ended and I drove back home, which instead of being an hour drive was only about 40 minutes. I ran to the apartment and ran in. I could see light coming in from the guest bathroom and walked in. He was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. 

"I'm here Colby, what's wrong?" I asked. 

"E-everything 'pinnin," he said, his words completely slurred. "Somethin' wrong."

I had never seen him like this when he was this drunk. He threw up, probably again. I soaked a cold rag and put it against his neck, "Colby how often have you been drinking lately?" I asked. 

"Every night," he said. 

"Fuck I think you're dehydrated, and just to ease my mind, did you see anyone put anything in your drink?" I asked. "Or did you walk away from your drink at all?"

He shook his head, "No I was extra careful I promise," he said. 

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, "I think you're just dehydrated Colbs," I said, "You think you're done puking?" I asked and he nodded. 

I helped him up and got him into some comfier clothes. I took off all his jewelry and laid him down, "I'm sorry," he said and I realized he was crying, "I just felt so alone...a-and he said it'd be okay. But then one thing led to another a-and we ended up at his place."

I sighed, "Go to sleep Colbs," I said and he nodded, then promptly fell asleep. 

I messaged Sam to let him know he was okay. I woke up the next morning to check on him. I realized he wasn't in bed but in the bathroom. I walked in and saw him quickly hiding something, "Oh I didn't think you'd be awake yet," he said. 

"Colby, what did you just hide?" I asked him. My eyes widened when I saw blood trailing down his leg, "Colby," I said and looked back up at him to see he was crying, "Sit down for me, I'll help you clean it."

He nodded and sat down. I grabbed the first aid kit and rolled up his shorts, "I-I remember everything from last night. I cheated on you guys," he said, "I woke up to Alex texting me pictures he took of me last night. H-He said he enjoyed it and wouldn't mind having another secret meeting."

"Hand me your phone Colby," I said and he did without question. I saw Alex's name and called him. He answered, "You're an absolute fucking prick you know that? You get him hammered as hell knowing he has issues with alcohol cause I have no doubt in my mind Brennen put you up to this."

"Oh a protective one," Alex said. "And yeah, he did. So what?" he said, Colby must've heard that because his crying got harder. 

"Look I'm going to ask that you delete those damn photos, and never speak of this again. Deal?" I said. 

"And what's in it for me?" he asked. "Brennen said he'd pay me a thousand dollars to do this."

"I'll pay you two thousand," I said. 

"Deal," he said and hung up. 

He sent a message saying all deleted with a screen recording as proof. I continued cleaning his wounds, "I'm gonna fucking kill him," I said. 

"Can we just forget about him?" Colby asked and I looked at him, "I'll just put a statement saying Brennen and I aren't friends anymore due to differences. I just want to move on."

I nodded, "Okay, we can do that," I said. 

"Where's Sam?" he asked. 

"He's still at Kat's, but they'd probably be on the way back soon," I explained and he nodded, "I think it's obvious we all need to have a talk. All five of us," I said and he nodded.

I finished patching up his leg and helped him to get clean pants on. We curled up on the couch and he fell back asleep. I messaged Kat, Tara, and Sam and they were all on the way over. When they walked in I motioned that he was asleep in my lap since they couldn't see him over the couch. Sam went to go take a quick shower and then came out a few minutes later. 

"Did he hurt himself?" he whispered and I nodded. 

"I woke up this morning and caught him before he managed to do too much damage," I whispered back. Kat and Tara looked worried, "Alex was paid by Brennen to get him drunk and get him to have sex with him. I told him I'd pay him two thousand to delete everything he had and never speak of what happened."

They all nodded and Colby woke up. After we all ate we sat down in the living room, "I'm sorry," Colby said, his voice quiet, "I know I cheated. I know what I did was fucked up and horrible. I shouldn't have let myself get so drunk and manipulated."

"Alex was being paid by Brennen. He did it, not you," Tara said. 

"I said yes to him. He asked for consent and I said yes. I remember it clear as day," he said. "I-I just felt so lonely. You two are always at the girl's house, which like I understand, but it was the seventh morning in a row I had woken up alone. My paranoia is back which is why I was sleeping with my knife right next to the bed basically. But you four were so happy and I didn't wanna ruin that for you all."

"Colby, polyamory is all about honesty, and trust, and communication. You wouldn't have upset any of us by telling us," Sam said. "Honestly Jake and I were beginning to wonder yesterday if that was what the issue was."

Kat cleared her throat, "Actually Tara and I were talking about it, and maybe we should just all move in together," she said and we all looked at each other, "We found this really cool house on Hawaii street. It's even Hawaii themed. Figure all of us live together, there's no forgetting about each other. Devyn told us that Corey's looking for another house so maybe we invite him to live with us too?" 

"I'd like that," Colby said and we all agreed, "But before anything, I think I need to go start seeing a therapist again."

"We can help you find one," Tara said. 

"Sam are you okay? You've been really quiet babe," Kat said. 

Sam let out a sigh, "I'm just scared," he said and we all looked at him. He looked at Colby, "Please promise Jake and me that this is the first and last time this ever happens. That you cheat on us."

"I promise. I swear to god I will never ever cheat on you guys again," he said. "As soon as I start talking to someone new, even meet them, I will message the group chat. I swear."

"Okay," he said. 

That night we ended up in a huge cuddle dogpile, watched the Toy Story series, and all fell asleep happy. Well mostly happy. We all were battling inner demons. And honestly? You can't be 100 percent happy all the time.


End file.
